T’Vyraan
T’Vyraan is an alien Kaiju with psionic abilities. It is a bioweapon controlled by the Galvalithians, and was sent to Earth to destroy Earth‘s civilization and Kaiju alike. Name Pronounced: T-Veer-an. The Earth name, Terepasu, is Japanese for “Telepath.” History Unable to kill kaiju with brute force, the Galvalithians created a new bioweapon. They genetically engineered a terrifying mutant creature that was desinged for its intellect and psionic capabilities. They implanted a set of orders using a mind inhibiter, and enhanced it’s capabilities. Due to its frail body, they also got passed that. The creature was deployed to Earth. It would kill Earth’s Kaiju, and wipe out mankind. Of course, it landed in Tokyo. Enabled with an asymmetrical energy shield, missiles were now ineffective on it. It used telekinesis, and flung tanks away with ease. Mothra, Rodan, and Sequoius appeared in Tokyo. When Mothra attacked T’Vyraan, she was outbested by the monster, and was flung into a cluster of buildings. Suddenly, a vision came to it. Sequoius And Rodan both coming at it. As Rodan dove, T’Vyraan adjusted Rodan’s inclination, and Rodan flew right into Sequoius’s solar blast. This killed Rodan. Turning to Sequoius, T’Vyraan read his mind, and countered Sequoius as he charged towards it. T’Vyraan used telekinesis to stop the enemy kaiju, drove it into the ground. Having fought the three Kaiju, it walked through the city, kicking around rubble and cars. As fighters circled T’Vyraan, it caused them to crash into eachother. Ising it’s mind, T’Vyraan then shattered the entire cluster of buildings. Tokyo was leveled. But just then Godzilla surfaced. T’Vyraan looked his mind. It tried to phase Godzilla, but it seemed Godzilla’s will was to strong. Godzilla roared, and blasted atomic fire at T’Vyraan. T’Vyraan was able to pull a building in front of him to block. This did nothing, but the shield still resisted the blast. Though the two battles for a long time, Godzilla was too powerful. When Sequoius got out of the ground, he was able to cause T’Vyraan‘s concentration to waver. Though T’Vyraan countered Sequoius again, Godzilla destroyed the shield with another blast of atomic fire. This discombobulated T’Vyraan, And Godzilla blasted the creature again, finally killing T’Vyraan. Appearance T’vyraan has a skeletal form. It has four legs, a long body, and a fairly big head. The head is attached to a thin neck, which has spikes appendages on it. The arms connect have mechanical parts on them. These amplify the psionic abilities. Within the chest, is the shield amplifying equipment. The face has large eyes, and sharp tooth like appendages on the snout. Quilla run on the roof of the head. The skin is transparent, with a brownish tinge. The eyes have black pupils, and purple irises, along with blackish gray on the rest of the eyes. Abilities Psionic powers T’Vyraan has a whole arsenal of psionic abilities. Telekinesis T’Vyraan has telekinesis, which it uses to Counter Kaiju attacks. Telepathy T’Vyraan is able to read minds and see thoughts. It even is capable of altering them, to a degree. Prophetical powers To a degree, T’Vyraan is capable of seeing into the future. Psionic attack T’Vyraan was able to level entire city with its mind. Intelligence This Monster is extremely intelligent, outwitting other monsters and military troops. Enhanced Durability Due to the creature’s accidentally naturally frail body, the Galvalithians used an energy shield surrounding T’Vyraan’s entire external form allows it to take beatings. However, Godzilla‘s Atomic Fire was eventually able to destroy it. Weaknesses Close quarters combat T’Vyrann‘s lack of physical strength means that if an enemy Kaiju, like Godzilla, gets close, he cannot use melee combat, and relies on it’s psionic abilities Fight from a distance. Trivia * This Kaiju is one I have been trying to make for a little while. It took some time to plan out the proper characteristics, though. Category:Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs